


Apple

by oneiriad



Series: Three sentence fic [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for icarus_chained's prompt: " Mythology, author's choice, Spy/Thriller AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** : Not mine, just playing.  
>  **A/N:** Admittedly, not that much AU.

"They'll figure it out, dear sister. In the end, when it's too late to actually change anything, but not too late to get even - people always figure out they've been set up."

Eris just smiles and licks the juices from the apple off her fingers, one by one.


End file.
